Crazy in Tókyo
by KiraOnigiri
Summary: Nunca pensei que sair da pequena e pacifica Konoha, me traria tantas confusões... ainda mais com um certo garçom moreno /UA
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy in Tókyo**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mais sim á Masashi Kishimoto ç.ç

**Explicações**: não postarei todos os dias, pois tenho muito pouco tempo. Pois bem, cada começo e fim de um capitulo, terá um trecho de alguma música.

Terá uma personagem oocc, que será par do Sasori. Espero que gostem dela, pois eu á amo demais *.*

Vamos ao fic sim?

**Prólogo: **

"_Un segundo más te dí de mi tiempo_

_Y no sabes bien como me arrepiento_

_Un segundo más te dí_

_Y ese fue tu fin, hey Egoísta!_

_Ego ego ego egoísta!_

_Ego ego ego egoísta__!"_

'**Eu te dei mais um segundo do meu tempo**

**E você não sabe como me arrependo**

**Eu te dei mais um segundo**

**E esse foi o teu fim, Hey egoista!**

**Ego ego ego egoista!**

**Ego ego ego egoista!'**

**Música: **Egoísta** (Belinda)**

_Kiba, não te suporto mais! – Hinata gritou exasperada, sua tez clara, estava um tanto vermelha de raiva.

_Mas, - pausou drasticamente. – Porque Hinata? – perguntou, não entendendo a namorada. – O que eu fiz?

_Foi estúpido! – seus olhos claros se lacrimejaram, mas não ia chorar, ia ser forte!

_Eu só queria te proteger! – puxou o braço da morena, e tentou a abraçar. Mas a mesma, o empurrou fortemente, o fazendo bater as costas contra a parede.

_Sai daqui agora! – ordenou. O moreno tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas foi sendo empurrado até a saída. – Não quero te ver nunca mais! – e fechou a porta na cara de Kiba.

Haviam se passado alguns dias, desde o termino do namoro de Hinata. Seu pai havia ficado um tanto bravo, pois Kiba era um rapaz educado, e de boa família, e daria um ótimo marido á sua filha. Todo o orgulho que tinha posto em Hinata, sumiu, mas a garota pouco se importou. Arrumou as malas, e mudou-se de cidade, indo para grande Tóquio, moraria em uma pensão com a melhor amiga de infância.

**Então, o prólogo da fic ta ai, tosco, eu sei -.-**

**Mas, mereço reviews? *olhar pidão***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e blah blah blah ¬¬

**1º capitulo. **

'_Vivo como vivo, dando vueltas sin caminos_

_Vivo como vivo, desafiando a mi destino...'_

"**Vivo como vivo dando voltas sem caminhos**

**Vivo como vivo desafiando meu destino..."**

**Música: **Vivo como vivo **(erreway)**

**Tóquio (Japão).**

Desceu do avião, completamente cansada, e foi procurar sua mala. Pegou-a, e saiu do aeroporto, indo pegar um táxi. Assim que avistou um, assoviou, e o carro parou á sua frente. A garota entrou no carro, e deu o endereço pra onde o motorista deveria ir.

Meia-hora depois, o táxi estacionou em frente á uma 'casa' de dois andares, um quintal bem espaçoso, e que tinha uma arvore de cerejeira. O som que vinha da casa, era alto e bastante dançante. Hinata arqueou a sobrancelha, e olhou com duvida pra casa. Será que estava no lugar certo? Mônica disse que o lugar era bastante quieto e com pessoas educadas. Mas não era o que estava presenciando, pois acabara de ver um garoto loiro de cabelos compridos correr pra fora, e um ruivo somente de toalha envolta da cintura, com o corpo branco, aparentemente era sabão, correr atrás do loiro.

_Ah meu Deus. – colocou as mãos na cabeça, de forma desesperada. – Não sei porque ainda acredito na Mon... – suspiro derrotada, pegou as malas, e abriu o portão, logo mais atravessou o quintal, e foi até a porta. Como a mesma estava aberta, foi entrando. – Com licença... – esbugalhou os olhos ao ver o estado da sala, tinha copos de plástico espalhados pelo chão, e meu Deus! O chão estava numa cor amarela, vermelha... não dava pra distinguir. Ela estava começando a se arrepender de ter saído da pacifica Konoha.

_HINA! – olhou pra trás, e viu a figura totalmente, descabelada, com olheiras, a camiseta comprida virada do avesso, de sua amiga. Ou pelo menos achava que era ela.

_Mônica? – perguntou indecisa.

_Eu Hinata. – tentou dar um dos seus melhores sorrisos, só que estava com ressaca demais pra isso.

_Você com ressaca da medo. – disse depositando as malas no chão, e indo abraçar a amiga.

_Como sabe? ... – apoiou a cabeça do ombro da morena, e fechou os olhos.

_É obvio que teve festa ontem... – deu um sorriso, e logo puxou Mônica pra trás, pois ela estava a depositar todo seu peso em si.

_Que bom te ter aqui Hina. – bagunçou os cabelos da garota, e a puxou pela mão. – Vou te levar até o quarto.

_Minhas malas Mon! – a morena disse, e se soltou pra buscar suas coisas, e voltou a acompanhar a loira escada acima. Seria um longo dia...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Acabara de acordar, e estava andando pela casa, mas não encontrou ninguém. Ah claro, deviam estar na escola. Revirou os olhos e voltou pro quarto. Iria ver se achava algum 'Café' pelo bairro. Trocou rapidamente de roupa, pegou a carteira dentro da bolsa que estava jogada próxima ao guarda-roupa, e guardou no bolso da blusa de frio. Desceu as escadas, e deixou a pensão. Foi caminhando o percurso todo ao som de "**The Strokes**", logo mais avistou um 'Café'. Adentrou o lugar, e foi até o balcão.

_O que gostaria senhorita? – a atendente perguntou com um sorriso riscado nos lábios.

_Um cappucino. – Hinata sorriu gentilmente, e se sentou em um dos bancos que havia de frente pro balcão.

_Ok. – a mulher deu as costas a Hyuuga. – SASUKE! UM CAPPUCINO! – gritou, e Hinata se assustou, e acabou deitando o corpo um pouco pra trás, alguém que estava vindo, esbarrou em sua cabeça, e cambaleou um pouco pra trás, já que estava segurando uma bandeja. Deu que foi a pessoa, e a bandeja pro chão. Hinata olhou tudo com os olhos esbugalhados, e a vermelhidão já ia subindo por seu rosto.

_Uchiha! – a mulher que atendera Hinata á poucos segundos, gritou pro garoto caído no chão. – O que pensa que está fazendo deitado no chão? – franziu o cenho, e o olhou reprovadora. – Vai trabalhar vagabundo! – gritou, e entrou numa porta que havia logo mais atrás do balcão.

_Mas... – o garoto ficou ali no chão, sem entender. – Foi tudo culpa sua! – apontou o dedo pra Hinata, que por sua vez, queria desaparecer.

_De-Desculpa! – pediu.

_Desculpa nada, agora você vai ter que pagar pelo suco, e a torta de morango! – levantou-se, e parou á frente da Hyuuga, com a mão esticada.

_Ai... – murmurou. Pegou a carteira , e tirou o dinheiro de dentro dela, e deu pro rapaz.

_Eu quero minha gorjeta. – continuou com a mão esticada, e uma expressão nada boa na face. Hinata revirou os olhos, e colocou umas moedinhas na mão dele. – Ainda é mão de vaca. – franziu o cenho, e deu as costas à garota, e agachou-se para limpar a bagunça. Hinata havia perdido até a fome, e decidiu ir embora. Já causara confusão demais.

"_Vivir, sentir, abrir mis puertas hasta el fin,_

_Em el silencio,_

_Reir, llorar, vivir la vida hasta el final,_

_Dulce y violento"_

'**Viver, sentir, abrir minhas portas até o fim**

**No silencio**

**Rir, chorar, viver a vida até o final.**

**Doce e violento'**

**Musica: **Dulce y violento **(Kudai)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Eu sei que está pequeno, mas eu não posso fazer nada... ¬¬**

**E o segundo capitulo estará melhor&maior**

**Agradecimentos: **_Mônica-sama: _mi amore *agarra* AUHAUHUAHUHA' que bom te ter lendo meu fic *-*

Ufa, pensei que tava uma merda /aindapenso/ Kiba se ferrou, viva ao Sasuke! *ergue bandeirinha*

_Jenne-sama: _ooi amr, que bom que tenha gostado flor *-*

UAHUAHUAH' eu tinha que fazer um vilão, e o Kiba se encaixou perfeitamente...

A oocc apareceu, espero que tenha gostado dela *o*

_Kiim-chan: _*-* Sasuke e Hinata realmente são um casal fofo e perfeito... hum , infelizmente não é a Tenten, por mais que eu goste dela, mais quem sabe ela não aparece por aqui nee? xD

_E. Catalina.D_.: és de Portugal *-* que linds, que bom que tenha lhe agradado :D bgs

**Reviews? *-***

**Beijos da tia Kira :P**


End file.
